Inside the Temptation
by AmmandhaGommez
Summary: De todas as surpresas imagináveis, jamais pensei que poderia ter tido aquela surpresa. O que eu poderia fazer, eu estava nas mãos do meu pai, agora eu vou ter que cuidar da minha irmã. Eu não queria essa responsabilidade. Mas agora eu vou ter cuidar dela, mesmo que eu não queira. Eu não gostava dela. E ela não gostava de mim. Será que isso vai dar certo?
1. Chapter 1

Nova York – United States 28 de Dezembro de 2000.

**Narrado por Sakura.**

E então, eu nasci.

Eu sei que não é um bom começo, mas já é uma iniciativa. Eu nasci em um ano tão comum, mas com muitas dificuldades. Filha de uma mãe solteira, eu jamais cogitei a hipótese de saber quem é o meu pai. Nunca pensei que ele estivesse vivo, mas também nunca pensei que ele estivesse morto. Como uma garota comum, o que eu sempre quis foi ser uma garota amada. E eu fui... Eu sou, e também serei no futuro. Mas antes de tudo, mais nada, eu vou lhes contar quem realmente sou e de quem eu vim.

No dia 28 de Dezembro, eu vim a este mundo, minha mãe Allie Annie Collins Haruno deu-me o nome de Sakura, por quê? Isso eu nunca soube ao certo, mas, dizendo minha tia-avó Tsunade, foi por causa de uma bendita empresa de tecnologia, chamada my Cherry. Cherry significa cereja, e my significa minha, ficando como: minha cereja, e fazendo referência a isso em Japonês, ela por essas influências acabou por encontrar o nome Sakura, que segundo minha tia, minha mãe achou perfeito. Agora porque eu tenho o nome da empresa que é a concorrência da minha mãe, eu não sei.

No dia em que eu nasci, foi um dia muito frio, estava nevando muito, talvez tenha sido um dos invernos mais rigorosos em Nova York. Vendo isso, minha mãe tinha medo de me perder, por causa das altas temperaturas abaixo de zero. Ela estava em casa sozinha quando entrou em trabalho de parto, minha tia tinha saído, mas voltou logo em seguida. E ao perceber o estado de minha mãe, logo chamou uma ambulância para prestar socorro a sua sobrinha, mesmo ela sendo médica, realmente não recomendava que fizesse o parto em casa. E logo o contrário do que ela esperava aconteci, eu estava muito apressada, queria logo vir a este mundo e conhecê-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que necessitava muito de minha mãe, como me disse minha tia. Pelo fato de não ter dado tempo de a ambulância chegar, o parto teve de ser feito na suíte da minha mãe, no Plaza, um hotel de grande porte em Nova York.

Esse parto trouxe muitas complicações a minha mãe, na época ela estava muito frágil, não apenas na saúde, mas também emocionalmente. Pois há poucos meses ela tinha sido forçada a deixar o meu pai a ver navios na Inglaterra, apesar de eu não saber se lá na Inglaterra tem muitos navios, mas acho que deve ter. E como eu estava dizendo, o parto trouxe muitas complicações a minha mãe, que depois que eu nasci ela deu entrada no hospital, e não foi um ótimo estado. E junto com ela, lá estava eu, também não estava muito bem, de fato, eu estava pior que a minha própria mãe.

Os meses se passaram, eu fui crescendo, minha mãe saiu do estado grave e já estava tudo estava tendo um novo começo, menos eu, menos a minha situação. Nesse meio tempo, eu fiquei boa parte na incubadora, já que eu era um bebê prematuro. Nessa época, eu estive muito mal, mal mesmo, nem sair do hospital eu podia. Minha vida ia e vinha, ficava por um fio e depois voltava a mil por hora. A vida da minha mãe se voltou completamente a minha. E tudo ficou pior quando eu fui diagnosticada com uma doença desconhecida e sem cura. Não era de forma alguma transmissível, mas então, como eu a tinha? Isso é bem simples, ela estava em mim através da minha genética. Minha mãe não tinha a doença, mas eu sim.

Durante um tempo, e anos de tratamento consegui levar uma vida normal. Sou uma bailarina de Classical Ballet, e a aluna mais inteligente da minha classe. Minha mãe me ama, mas a minha vida precisava de mais ação. Não digo que faltava. Afinal, minha mãe tinha um envolvimento mais que esquisito com um sujeito mais esquisito ainda, que tudo que ele queria que ela fizesse ela fazia. Era como se ele soubesse algo dela que ela não queria revelar. E foi assim, até que um dia eu a vi discutindo com esse homem. Eu o ouvir dizer claramente que minha mãe não queria que eu soubesse de uma verdade:

"Você quer que eu conte a sua filha quem é o pai dela?" – ele disse. "Você nunca o faria, prejudicaria a si mesmo com isso." – replicou minha mãe. "É verdade, mas eu diria a ela quais as relações que ela tem com o atual dono da my Cherry, ela saberia de toda a verdade, e aí é que vem a melhor parte: Contar do tesouro, não deixar que ninguém se aproxime, ou seja, jamais deixarei que ele se aproxime dela."

**Dias atuais...**

Desde então minha mãe decidiu tomar uma decisão mais que radical, de alguma forma ela conseguiu fugir da mira do cara mais perverso que já vi, e pediu ajuda ao Ex dela, que até então tive grandes suspeitas de que ele era o meu suposto pai. Eu me sentia cada vez mais desolada quando aquele homem chegou à minha casa. Ele me olhava de uma forma estranha, da mesma forma que eu o olhava, eu já tinha o visto na TV e em alguns eventos tecnológicos, mas ao vivo e a cores nunca tinha o visto.

Acho que ele não acreditou, e se fosse eu no lugar dele também não acreditaria, se uma mulher desesperada me ligasse pedindo ajuda dizendo que tem uma filha minha?! WTF? Eu entraria em pânico. Mas minha mãe tinha créditos com ele, então... Por isso ele deve ter vindo. E quando estávamos todos juntos, ah que legal reunião de família – sentiu a ironia, minha mãe pôs-se a explicar toda àquela história, e cada fato que ela relatava, eu ficava cada vez mais surpresa, com as partes que eu não sabia. E ia me assustando junto com ele, com a capacidade da minha mãe de aguentar sofrimentos.

Ele me encarou, eu estava estática, em choque... Durante toda a minha vida, ela me disse que meu pai não era importante, que ela já não existia para nós duas, assim como nós já não fazíamos mais parte do mundo dele. Eu estava chorando... Não esperava que fosse daquele jeito. Ele me olhou mais uma vez antes de partir completamente surpreso e espantado. Mas ele não iria muito, já que já estávamos em um dos melhores hotéis de Nova York. E a cada dia que se passava, e ele não voltava, minha mãe se sentia angustiada, pensando que ele não tivesse acreditado nela. E quando ela pensava em desistir, ele reapareceu, mas dessa vez com um advogado que o aconselhara a fazer um teste de DNA comigo, para saber se realmente eu era filha dele.

E assim o fizemos, eu e ele fizemos o teste de DNA e alguns dias mais tarde, depois de tanto aguardar, saiu o bendito resultado. O que logicamente já não era nenhuma surpresa para minha mãe. O teste de DNA deu positivo, sim Fugaku Uchiha, um dos homens mais ricos desse planeta, é o meu pai. E pensar que em uma vida inteira, e nunca tive o meu pai, do lado, do lado da minha mãe, para me ajudar, para me dar amor. E ele foi ausente esse tempo todo. E depois de tantas atribulações, ele me abraçou finalmente, mas foi sincero.

**2 meses depois...**

**Narrado por Sasuke.**

Londres – Inglaterra, 17h45min 14 de Dezembro.

Eu estava saindo da empresa depois de mais um longo dia de trabalho cansativo, o que faltava agora era meu irmão me ligando, apenas para me dizer que meu pai voltou de viagem, grandes coisas. Ele nem me liga, sinal de que nem se importa. Entrei no meu carro e segui viagem para minha casa. O caminho foi bem tranquilo, sempre é... O único dia que não foi tranquilo foi quando um mendigo pegou fogo e saiu correndo no meio da rua, o que é uma coisa muito rara, já que eu nunca vi mendigos aqui, isso não existe. E tudo estava bem, cheguei a minha casa, o motorista veio e estacionou o meu carro, até aí tudo comum. Abri a porta e entrei - algo raro de eu fazer, já que os empregados por aqui fazem até isso por você. Dirigi-me até a sala de estar com o meu iphone na mão, estava vendo algumas mensagens no meu mural, e blah, blah, blah, passei por Itachi.

- Oi Itachi... – o cumprimentei, estava no automático.

- Oi maninho. – ele me respondeu animado como sempre.

E... Espere um momento... Itachi aqui? Como? E foi aí que me dei conta, a Ammy estava com ele, e junto com a Ammy estava uma garotinha de cabelos bem longos rosados em um tom claro, olhos verdes, pele pálida... Quem será que deve ser ela? Ela tem um olhar tão... Intenso. Ela é tão linda... Nunca gostei tanto de rosa e verde em toda a minha vida... Para falar a verdade, nunca vi garota mais perfeita aparentemente do que essa garota. Essa é a primeira vez na minha vida... Eu fiquei tão hipnotizado pela garota que nem percebi que meu iphone tinha quase caído no chão, se não fosse os reflexos do meu irmão, ele estaria perdido. Não me intimidei nenhum um pouco por ela não ter parado de me encarar, afinal, era ela quem transmitia o medo e a insegurança, além do nervosismo que estava claro e evidente.

- Ora, ora, mas quem é essa mocinha? – perguntei um tanto curioso a respeito dela.

- Ela é... – Ammy começou mais foi interrompida pelo meu pai, que chegou bem na hora.

- Ela é Sakura Collins Haruno, sua mais nova irmã. – respondeu o meu pai.

- Ela é o quê? – interroguei-o completamente incrédulo.

- E, além disso, eu preciso conversar com vocês dois. Se não se importam, vamos conversar no meu escritório.

E assim o fizemos, e fomos para o escritório dele. De agora em diante eu já não estou conseguindo entender mais nada. Como assim eu tenho uma irmã?

Uma irmã... Uma filha ilegítima por parte de pai. Hmm... Isso vai ser divertido.

- Sasuke. – chamou-me meu pai. – Eu tenho uma coisa para dizer a você, umas não, várias. Agora que você já sabe quem é aquela garota, você vai me ajudar com ela.

- Ajudar... ? Como assim? Você quer se livrar dela, eu posso dar um perdido na garota...

- Não, não é isso. Eu não quero que você dê um "perdido" nela. Ela é sua irmã, e como minha filha eu amo assim como amo vocês. O que eu quero que você faça é cuidar dela para me, não estarei aqui amanhã, e você será o responsável por ela.

- Eu o quê?

- Você vai cuidar dela.

- Não! – neguei incrédulo. – Não mesmo, eu não vou cuidar de pirralha, se eu quisesse responsabilidades eu teria me casado e tido filhos como você e o Itachi.

- A é? Será que você não um "perdido" na sua memória, porque pelo o que eu me lembro, você quase teve essa responsabilidade, e até hoje tem umas. Bem sombrias pelo visto. Você vai cuidar dela sim. E vai mesmo. E estou pouco me importando com o que você pensa ou deixa de pensar. Fui claro?!

- Hunpf! Okay...

- Bem, aqui estão os documentos que será preciso para você estar com ela. Você é o tutor agora, não brigue com ela sem motivos, e não a maltrate, caso contrário é você quem vai sofrer.

- Tudo bem...

- E Itachi, você supervisionara se ele está cumprindo com o trato.

- Eu estou de olho em você, maninho! – exclamou Itachi ironicamente.

Ótimo, não a fiz, mas, agora ela é a minha responsabilidade. Não acredito, eu tenho uma irmã! Embora eu não tivesse gostado dela, ela tinha um olhar penetrante.


	2. Imaginary

Mansão Uchiha, 3h23min AM.

**Narrado por Sasuke.**

Entrei na cozinha a favor de tomar um copo d'água. Mas quando entrei algo me intrigou. Ela. Ela estava lá, sentada na cadeira apenas observando um copo de vidro com água pela metade. Aproximei-me um pouco mais, e pude constatar que realmente ela estava chorando. Não ousei chegar mais perto dela, pois a mesma sentiu minha presença. Ela se levantou e tentou fugir de mim, mas eu fui mais rápido e a segurei pelo braço fazendo a mesma se virar de frente para mim, um tanto próxima de mais.

- Você está com algum problema? – perguntei frio e sem rodeios.

- Não é nada importante. – ela respondeu ainda com a voz chorosa.

- Será? – provoquei-a, apertando com ainda mais força, de forma que pudesse machucá-la.

- Hmm, me solta! Você está me machucando. – ela pediu aos prantos, mas antes de soltá-la, eu apertei o seu pulso com muito mais força que da vez anterior.

- Ah! Eu machuquei a princesinha... Escute aqui Little Princess, você vai sofrer na minha mão, sabia? – ironizei, e ela começou a chorar ainda mais. Aproximei-me tanto dela que poderia ouvir a sua respiração.

- Por favor... Pare... – ela implorou, aproximei nossos rostos um do outro e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Eu nunca vou parar... Sua vida será um inferno de agora em diante, filha ilegítima. Tente dormir mais uma vez, sonhe com monstros chamando o seu nome, engasgue-se com seus próprios gritos. Crie seu próprio mundo imaginário, e quem sabe lá, nós não sejamos inimigos. – com isso, empurrei-a contra a parede e saí daquele local, deixando-a aos prantos.

Não sei o que aconteceu comigo, quer dizer, meu pai não poderia ter esperado outro momento para ter uma filha a não ser logo em seguida a morte da minha mãe?! Sabe-se lá há quanto tempo ele a mãe dessa garota não tiveram um caso. Eu sinto raiva só de pensar que ele enganou a minha mãe com outra mulher, e que desse engano pode ter nascido uma filha, uma filha ilegítima. Eu odeio essa garota, odeio!

Mas depois de tanto odiá-la, eu preciso pelo ao menos tentar dormir, já que amanhã e eu tenho que trabalhar, e vai ser um longo dia, principalmente porque ele já começou com um stress, e dos grandes. Maldita hora em que Sakura nasceu.

**De manhã...**

Acordei realmente exausto, e ainda um pouco estressado. É melhor eu esquecer sobre aquele episódio, antes que eu acabe ficando com enxaqueca. Então, o melhor a se fazer é seguir a minha rotina matinal, escovar os dentes, tomar banho, vestir um de meus costumeiros ternos negros, e ir para a empresa, desenvolver os meus projetos, no entanto, antes de fazer isso, tenho que tomar meu café da manhã.

Saí do meu quarto prontamente vestido, caminhei pelo largo corredor de minha casa até chegar às escadas, e assim as desci, calmamente, sem pressa. Parei na sala principal de minha casa, para depois passar pela entrada que dá acesso a sala de estar. E foi justamente na sala de estar que tive a minha maior surpresa, até o momento. Lá estava ela, dormindo no sofá, com o controle na mão, e a TV ligada no Cartoon Network. Ela estava mais pálida do que qualquer pessoa que eu já tinha visto na vida. Além de ela estar em péssima posição para dormir, com o corpo por cima de um dos braços, e os fios de seus cabelos longos e rosados espalhavam-se por sua face. Aproximei-me dela e me sentei no sofá, comecei a acariciar o seu rosto pálido, e a tirar aos poucos os fios de cabelos rosados que caiam sobre sua face. Embora estivesse macia e sedosa, sua pele estava tão gelada quanto à de um cadáver.

- Hey, acorde. Você não pode dormir aqui. – a adverti, e a mesma continuou imóvel, e apagada, como se realmente estivesse morta. – Acorde você ira pegar um resfriado se dormir aqui sem nenhum cobertor, Londres é muito mais fria que Nova York, aqui não faz nem 30°C no verão. Então imagine o frio que faz no inverno.

- Hmmm... Londres? – ela estava começando a acordar, quando se deu conta da vida real. – O que eu estou aqui em Londres? Eu moro em Nova York, não conheço ninguém em Londres.

- Não, você não mora mais em Nova York, agora você mora em Londres. Essa é a realidade, e infelizmente você não pode fazer nada para mudá-la.

- Não... Eu posso, sim.

- Não, você não pode. O que você pode fazer é levantar-se desse sofá e ir para sua cama. Se bem que você já deve ter pegado um resfriado mesmo, passou a noite inteira aí.

- Eu... Eu não estou resfriada. – ela negou, e logo em seguida espirrou confirmando minhas suspeitas. Ela se levantou numa tentativa frustrada de ir embora.

Entretanto, ela não deu nem 2 passos e caiu sobre o tapete da sala de estar, ou seja, ela desmaiou. Levantei-me do sofá calmamente e andei até ela, peguei-a no meu colo e subi as escadas novamente, só que dessa vez com ela em meus braços, andei por aquele largo corredor até chegar ao quarto dela, entrei e a coloquei sob a cama. Ela ainda continuava muito gelada, se pelo ao menos eu encontrasse alguma forma de aquecê-la... Com vários cobertores... É!

Mas infelizmente depois de uns 3 minutinhos ela acordou. Para minha infelicidade, vou preferi-la adormecida de agora em diante. Essa menina louca, ela só pode estar querendo se machucar de alguma forma para poder botar a culpa em mim, depois. Eu a odeio. Mas... Nós nos conhecemos há tão pouco tempo para estarmos agindo assim um com o outro. Penso que ela deve se sentir assim como eu, como se fossemos inimigos desde sempre.

- Você ficou louca, ou o quê? – perguntei visivelmente irritado com a atitude dela.

- E o que te importa, o meu estado de sanidade ou não? – respondeu-me ela com outra pergunta ironicamente.

- O que me importa? Ah... Como a garotinha está respondona... ? O que... O que você acha que eu devo fazer com você? Você legal se alto congelar e depois desmaiar na minha sala? Olha Sally, é esse o seu nome? Não me importa... Eu não tenho tempo para ficar cuidando de criancinha irresponsável.

- Em primeiro lugar, você acha que eu queria estar aqui? Foi o seu pai quem me trouxe para cá. Se eu pudesse, voltava e não sai da minha cidade nunca mais. E em segundo lugar, meu nome é Sakura, SAKURA! E não Sally. E eu não estou nem aí para quanto tempo você tem. Eu não vou deixar você me apelidar de Sasuke.

- Ah sua peste! Agora eu te mato! – depois disso eu voei em cima dela, na tentativa de agarrá-la, mas ela foi mais rápida e saiu correndo porta afora. E Le cena de desenho animado, correndo em um corredor com várias portas, e ela entra em uma e eu saio por outra. Ah se eu pego essa menina, eu a mato.

Durante a caçada, ela saiu esbarrando em algumas coisas, como os vasos caríssimos que estavam de enfeites pela casa, e é claro, o resultado de esbarrar em vidro, é sangue. Resumindo, ela mesma quase se matou. Mas mesmo assim ela não parou de correr. Essa corrida cansativa já estava por ser consumada, quando ela acabou por adentrar um local proibido, mas conhecido como meu quarto. Dali em diante já foi fácil agarrá-la, de maneira rápida eu consegui jogá-la em cima da cama, e ficar por cima da mesma.

- Ganhei peste. Você prefere se matar ou quer que eu te mate? – perguntei sadicamente, mas a mesma apenas ficou me encarando. Foi então que eu percebi que tinha ido além dos limites.

Ela estava com nariz sangrando, e a mesma coisa acontecia com as mãos, os pulsos, seguidos de arranhões, dentre eles o meu, eu mesmo tinha machucado aquela garota, com as minhas próprias unhas. E isso já tinha passado dos limites. Mas parando bem para analisar, ela tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi os cabelos longos de um rosa claro deixam-na com a aparência de uma princesa. De fato, ela é uma princesa, independentemente de ser uma filha que nasceu fora do casamento. – Você parece uma boneca de porcelana... Tão linda, e delicada...

- Eu... ?

- Sim... Você... É tão delicada quanto uma flor. – disse, e ela ficou completamente corada e um pouco surpresa.

- Mas... Eu pensei que você me odiasse?

- De certa forma, sim. Mas estando assim tão próximo a você... Faz-me sentir calmo. É estranho, como você consegue me transmitir paz.

- Bem, eu... Senti-me completamente ao contrário de você, pelo ao menos por um momento eu pensei mesmo que você fosse me matar. – confessou, ela se levantou e ficou sentada na minha cama de frente para mim, esticando os braços me mostrando os arranhões, consequência da nossa briga. – Quando eu comecei a correr de você, sinceramente achei que não fosse sair dessa viva.

- Desculpe-me por assustar-lhe dessa forma. Mas, vamos esquecer-nos disso por um momento, venha aqui. - eu a chamei, e assim ela o fez, vindo até mim. Eu a abracei, e acariciei os seus longos fios de cabelos rosados. – Você é tão linda... – a elogiei.

E assim, esse ficou marcado como o momento mais estranho de toda a minha. Jamais que imaginei que fosse ter uma irmã, e muito menos que ela fosse tão linda... Uma verdadeira princesa, isso parece mais um momento imaginário...


End file.
